1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a trim cover and the cover of a trim interior itself.
2. Background of the Invention
Trim covers, for example seat covers, which are made from fabric, leather and/or faux-leather have a number of tags or labels, which are applied e.g. sewn to the cover.
However, this process is very time consuming and thus costly. Alternatively, the tags or symbols can be etched into the cover, which however, weakens the structure of the cover.
It was therefore the problem of the present invention to provide a process for the production of a trim in the interior of a vehicle, which is more efficient.